


Kael's frustration

by Lieka



Category: The Iron Butterfly Serie - Chanda Hahn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kael is frustrated, frustrated against life, against the world, against a door, against Thalia but mostly against himself.</p>
<p>Maybe Kael is just not the patient type...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kael's frustration

**Author's Note:**

> When I couldn't find any Iron Butterfly fanfic, I decided I wouldn't let that happen.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I do not own Chanda Hahn universe and characters, even if I wished...
> 
> P.P.S. It may contain some spoiler if you don't quite know why Kael follows Thalia around like that.

Kael growled and his hand itched for one of his numerous swords. What had he done to the Universe to deserve that? Really!?

 

Not anymore able to control himself, he took one of his knives and threw it against a wall. He had wished for the door, but couldn’t bring himself to do it, cause it _might_ open, and even if he was mad and had wished that _that_ had never happened, he couldn’t bring himself to kill it.

 

Again!!

 

Oh! How much he wished he had never bound with Thalia! He wouldn’t be in this Hell if she hasn’t been there! And he couldn’t bring himself to despite her! How he wished he despited her! He would love not caring but he did… He cared so much for her that right now he wished to kill someone, and if she wouldn’t survive the night, he would be glad to die… cause it was his fault after all…

 

It was his damn fault if she died tonight.

 

He preferred when danger was someone to kill or a natural disaster he could push her from but no… Bloody Hell no! She had to be menaced by the only thing he couldn’t do a damned thing to help her!

 

The only thing he could do was waiting that her cries would stop and that the _stupid woman_ would let him go back inside.

 

Was she going to be okay? He wouldn’t forgive himself if she wouldn’t. Cause she could still survive without being fine! Because of him! Why had they done _that_!?

 

Well, at the moment, it had seemed right… How stupid and foolish he had been!! It was decided, he wouldn’t be anything else then a perfect SwordBrother for now on! He would never give her another reason to endanger herself!!!

 

The cries stopped but the door wouldn’t budge. He threw another knife against the wall. Another voice began to cry. Was he really relieved? This was his death sign. The door finally opened to let place to that stupid woman he should have never ask help to. He looked at her with all his resentment. Unnervingly, she smiled in response.

 

–      It’s a baby girl, they are both fine.

 

He hid his sigh of relief and went directly to Thalia, to make sure by himself that she was fine. Only after he looked at the little form in her arms. May it be that she would never bound, after all even if she was half-blood, odds were that she held his malediction.

 

For a second time in his life, he had feelings for someone without having a word to say about it: this little girl had already a place in his heart. 


End file.
